


饲养短篇

by MaRieW



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaRieW/pseuds/MaRieW
Summary: 用了FF XIV的两个原创角色写了个架空的世界观。
Relationships: 牧仁/梅洛里瑞





	饲养短篇

**Author's Note:**

> 用了FF XIV的两个原创角色写了个架空的世界观。

在现代，或者说当代，异人的生物混迹在人类社会中已经有一段历史了。大部分无法用科学解释的生命认为工业飞速发展除了聪明人的脑子还来源于他们这些生物的魔法，或许是某种解释不清、用人类的语言说出来十分别扭的力量。大量的生物安全且和平混乱的生活在一个球里面，人类反而是最普通的可怜种族。但介于作者是名认为平庸即天才的人类学家，对人类这一评价暂持保留意见。  
这是一个关于精灵的故事。精灵，一种以长耳为突出特征，大部分都擅长与自然元素交流的种族。而本篇的主角也是这样一位资质平庸且无其他能力的精灵男人，他原处的世界已不可考证。  
光是因为尖耳朵的特征而被人类称为精灵的生物便有好几种，人类分不清他们自己觉得非常明显的差异，一股脑的全喊那个精灵。久而久之蓝色绿色红色的都是精灵了，就像白色黄色黑色都是人类一样。  
在工业化社会开展游牧行为实在是很难找到那么广泛的土地和异生物，一开始人类和非人类的食物还不太一样，后面他们便都开始吃普通的猪牛羊了。梅洛瑞是工业化大潮里失业的众多精灵，他擅长各类异生物与人类语言，却不会c语言和其他科技技能。他还擅长弓箭，但奥运会早就不让非人类参与了。一开始还会有人在网络上直播，精灵、法师、火龙，许许多多的异生物靠着想要观看新鲜事物的人类打赏为生，人类的喜欢来的快去的也快，一个接一个的直播间关闭了。  
梅洛瑞活得勉勉强强，在拒绝了特殊种族失业保险的援助后，他在二十四小时便利店长期打工，用精灵式仁慈博爱的微笑吸引街道的人增加营业额。一段时间还以为隔壁快餐店有个魅魔吸引走了全部顾客反思许久。  
像梅洛瑞这种因为步入人类社会而失去能力毫无用处的非人类不在少数。梅洛瑞虽然拒绝了每个月的金钱补助，但是接受了政府安排的公寓。这公寓就在街道的一处普通的地方，但它有着独特的显眼之处，装满一整栋的精灵和让精灵们偶尔感到麻烦与疲倦的绿植禽鸟。就像地狱居民的公寓大门偶尔会窜出来火焰，法师的公寓在别人看来会跳舞一样普通。  
但梅洛瑞作为主角显然有他自己的独特之处，这是从他在便利店上班不久回家发现有个龙醉倒在他家门口时发展出来的故事。  
躺倒在梅洛瑞家门口的牧仁并不是龙，他自称自己的种族很难定义，好似鱼人和人鱼都不是鱼一般。醉倒的牧仁日常并不嗜酒，他对人类的酒精饮品更多的体会是过敏发热导致的眩晕，当日仅因为一碗中式的米酒炖蛋让他晕了头。他也说不清楚是如何误入了精灵们那绿油油的菠菜大楼，又是如何被梅洛瑞的邻居们拖来扔去最后处理到不在家的梅洛瑞的门口。  
梅洛瑞不在乎他怎么来的，也不在乎牧仁到底是不是一头龙，至少他长有很多龙的特征。他邀请牧仁进了他家，带着他类精灵独有的自然吸引力与亲和力。牧仁或许带有起源动物的基因，本能的跟着精灵进了屋。  
你们看，梅尔他搞定了，除了那些冷漠的蓝皮精灵，其他邻居们窃窃私语。  
牧仁是刚从自己的部落栖息地来到人类都市，他只是想买个做炒菜的铁锅，铁匠们把他推荐到了人类的超市然后他就吃醉了忘了回去的路。异生物们为了保护自己的栖息地不被工业化侵蚀，用他们独有的语言和记号传递给离开的亲人们。  
但牧仁忘记了，虽然他一开始就极其不愿意记住那一段混杂着奇特发音的丢人舞蹈。  
梅洛瑞收留了牧仁，或者说多了一个分租房客。牧仁的定居证申请虽然处理得很快，但因为没有自称敖拉族的非人类申请公寓，又不能将异生物与人类混居，人类政府审批许久没能给牧仁安置公寓。  
梅洛瑞对他的室友非常满意，一日三餐远离便利店便当和菜叶是他曾经的妄想，在许多其他种族的脑子里精灵总是喝露水的。牧仁觉得少了以前生活方式的必要运动总是坐不下来，他经常会跑到五公里外的地方买新鲜鱼肉，没过多久他就被梅洛瑞推荐到便利店当了一个吉祥物收银员。要知道周围的人看精灵都看腻了，当一个新的非人类来的时候即使鸡蛋涨了五毛都不会有人介意，仿佛这五毛涨价是因为鸡蛋是这位新人产的。  
这位精灵与这位非龙生物的同居故事匆匆忙忙的开始，但由于异种族的长寿我未能观察到故事的结束。也许有生之年梅洛瑞能知道梅洛瑞的结束，但将死之人可握不住叙述之笔。  
至少现在我闻到了烤肉的香味。


End file.
